deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Link vs Yellow Toad
Description Zelda vs Mario! The Nintendo Player 3s are going at it! Will Yellow Toad be able to get through Blue's defences? Interlude Wiz: So far in our Zelda vs Mario battles, we've done Main Hero vs Main Hero, and Sidekick vs Sidekick. But now, we're putting the two odd men out in the arena. Boomstick: Man, I hate being Player 3... Even Player 4 is better... Like, the section you have to look off of, the bottom left section on your TV... I don't know. I just don't like it. Wiz: Blue Link, the calm blue-tunic wearing version of Link. Boomstick: And Yellow Toad, the Toad with yellow dots that almost nobody uses! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Blue Link Wiz: Link pulled the Four Sword and split into four... Red Link the aggressive, Blue Link the calm, and Purple Link the energetic. But today, were focusing on Blue Link. Boomstick: He may be the unlucky 3rd Player, but he's still really awesome! He's calm and quiet, and the plan maker of the group. Not to mention, he's the most intelligent. And he really knows to not underestimate opponents. Sometimes, he just underestimates himself instead... Wiz: But Blue can't only rely on his wits. He needs weapons to overpower foes. And trust me, he knows how to use these weapons. Like the Four Sword, a sword Link pulled to split into four. With it, he can deflect light magic, and block himself from attacks. Blue is also smart enough to get around defences, and slash his enemies to bits. Boomstick: He also has the Hylian Shield, a shield that is completely indestructible. And the Hero's Bow, a bow Blue is very skilled with. His aim is good, and can shoot the target right on. Also, the Magnet lets Blue stun foes and pull them in closer. Wiz: The Hammer, has Blue pummel his foes, and he's pretty quick with it. Bombs allow him to blow enemies to pieces, and the slingshot and boomerang temporarily stun opponents. Boomstick: Roc's Cape lets Blue fly for a short time! And the Pegasus Boots lets Blue run a billion times faster! Wiz: But, a hero isn't without his weaknesses. Blue will be very depressed at times, and underestimates himself a lot. This leads to his defeat most of the time. Boomstick: But, hey. I'd offer to be Player Three if that meant I could play as Blue Link. Blue Link: HIYA! Yellow Toad Wiz: Servers of Princess Peach, the Toads, are odd mushroom-creatures that seem harmless at first. But some Toads prove worthy of accompanying Mario himself on some journeys. Boomstick: Like the Blue Toad and the Yellow Toad! But today, we're focusing on Player Three, Yellow Toad! Wiz: The Yellow Toad… is rarely picked. Mostly due to Player Three being the least favourite person to be, and because Blue is a more preferred colour over Yellow. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean this Toad can't fight! It's a common known fact, though, that Toads can't jump very high. But this is made up with their great grabbing abilities! Wiz: But he does also have power-ups. Like the Fire Flower, a flower that grants Yellow Toad the ability to blast searing fireballs out of his hand. He can shoot three at a time, before he has to wait a second to throw three more. Boomstick: The Ice Flower is just like the Fire Flower, but instead of burning foes, it freezes them! While opponents are frozen, Yellow Toad can pick them up and smash them against things! But, like the Fire Flower, he can only shoot three at a time! Wiz: The Propeller Shroom is a useful Mushroom that lets Yellow Toad fly into the air very high, until gently falling back down to earth. With it, he can reach new heights, and even escape attacks. Boomstick: And the Super Star, is a star that grants invincibility for about 8 seconds. With it, you can get the upper hand, by dealing a ton of damage until it runs out. But, it CAN be dodged, so it is not unescapable. Wiz: And, Yellow Toad does have some fatal flaws. For one, as stated before, his jumping isn't too great. He's also really not BUILT for fighting, he just decided to save Peach. But, he's really not the worst Mario character ever. As for the creepiest Mario character ever… that's Waluigi. Waluigi: Hey! Boomstick: I'd pick Yellow Toad any day. Well, I WOULD, but Player 1 and 2 always troll Player 3 and 4 on New Super Mario Bros. Wii… Toad: Yeah! Fight! Blue Link is wandering around Hyrule Field. "Go to Kakariko Village... Rescue a maiden. Got it," The Blue hero checked his map for the location of his destination. "Why the others would send me alone, I don't know..." Blue grumbled, shoving the map into his pouch. The sun beat down on the field, making Blue sweat even more than he had before from his long walk. Than, he heard it. "Hm?" Blue looked around, but nothing was there. Only a few bushes, and a miles of grass in every direction. Blue continued looking. Finally, Blue's eyes rested on a bush shaking. Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped from the bush, and landed in front on Blue Link. "You." Yellow Toad scowled. "Who are you?" Blue asked. "Yellow Toad!" The Toad answered. "I heard you're trying to be a better Player Three than me!" "Not exactly. I don't even know who... Not to mention, Player Three isn't really a spot I like being in." "Ah, whatever. I'm gonna take you down." Yellow Toad said. Blue Link threw out his Four Sword and Hylian Shield. "Okay, fungus man, you're on." Blue Link muttered. Yellow Toad got in his fighting position, as did Blue. Fight! Yellow Toad quickly hopped towards Blue Link, and dodged a Shield Bash. Yellow swiftly grabbed the Hylian Shield from Blue, and equipped it himself. Blue slashed at Yellow as much as he could, but the Hylian Shield blocked every blow. When Blue Link stabbed at Yellow Toad, Yellow, Yellow Toad grabbed the sword, and began using it also. "You like stealing items?" Blue questioned. Yellow smirked and shrugged. "I'm good at grabbing things." Yellow said back, slashing at Blue. Blue jumped backwards to dodge, than pulled out his Boomerang. While Yellow was open, Blue kicked him, than threw the Boomerang. Yellow was stunned, so Blue grabbed his stuff back, and slashed Toad in the face. Toad hit the ground, jumped back up, and pulled out his Fire Flower. Now Fire Yellow Toad, he launched out three fireballs. Blue Link put on Roc's Cape, and flew over each fireball with ease. When Blue Link laded, he slashed Yellow Toad's face once again. Yellow Toad recoiled, than whipped out another fireball. Blue Link's left foot was burned, so he hopped back in pain. "Ow! Ow!" Blue Link winced. "Time to finish you off, mushroom." Blue took out his Bow & Arrow, and pulled it back as much as he could. Blue Link let it fly, but little did he know, Yellow Toad had absorbed an Ice Flower. The Toad launched an Ice Ball, freezing the arrow, and having it break completely. Ice Toad than froze Blue Link, equipped the Propeller Shroom, than kicked Blue Link hard out of the ice. "Looks like I'm the superior third player!" Yellow Toad gloated. Blue Link, flying through the air, charged up his Bow & Arrow, and shot it. Propeller Toad flew over it, than gently floated down towards Blue. Once they were both on the ground, Yellow Toad took out the Super Star, used it, and became invincible. Super Yellow Toad ran towards Blue Link, and tried to punch him in the gut. Blue Link dodged at the last second, than slashed at Yellow Toad. The attack was ineffective, and Blue Link knew nothing was going to be effective. Yellow Toad with he Super Star turned around and punched again, but Blue Link blocked with the Hylian Shield. Still, the punch was powerful, and sent Blue Link skidding backwards. Finally, the Super Star ran out. "Don't get too cocky." Blue warned, pulling Toad in closer with the Magnet. Yellow Toad, now stunned by the Magnet also, was left open. Blue Link shot Yellow Toad in every limb with his bow, having Toad fall to the ground when un-stunned. Blue Link than backed up, put on the Pegasus Boots, and charged with amazing speed. Blue Link blasted through Yellow Toad with his sword, decapitating the Yellow creature. KO! Blue Link looked back at the airborne Toad head, than charged up his bow. The arrow fired, hit Yellow Toad between the eyes, and launched it far off. He than calmly continued his journey to Kakariko Village. Conclusion Wiz: They fought valiantly for the spot of the best Player Three, but Blue Link ended up coming on top. Boomstick: Blue Link was clearly smarter. He's the problem solver, while Toads are pretty wimpy and dumb. Wiz: Yellow Toad was stronger with his hands, but that really doesn't matter in a battle about weapons. Blue's weapons were more lethal, and less easy to dodge. Boomstick: Defence was a real no brainer. Blue's chain mail and Hylian Shield was WAY more than a match for Toad's defence of a shiny jacket and a bouncy mushroom head. Wiz: Agility was also easy to figure out. Blue can switch between weapons, and is basically a Toon Link, giving him agility better than even normal Link's. Meanwhile, Yellow Toad can't jump too high because he's a Toad. Not really a tough subject to figure out... Boomstick: Yes, Yellow Toad has a Super Star, I know. Would Yellow Toad be able to hit Blue with it? No. Unlike Red, Blue will attack once, see what happens, than lay low to see how to beat the foe. If his attacks don't hurt Super Star Yellow Toad, it's pretty obvious that nothing he has will. And Blue is one for common fiction knowledge, so he knows, that an item that makes you invincible will not last long! Blue Link and Yellow Toad may both be Player Three, but in this battle, Blue Link got first place. Wiz: The winner is, Blue Link. Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015